Cuffed Together
by sokkaluvr198
Summary: Raven and Beastboy get handcuffed by Mumbo's magic.


"Mumbo Jumbo!"

A cascade of rabbits flew out of the gutter, all landing atop Starfire and Cyborg completely. Raven flew past the pile of bunnies with Robin down below her, ridding his motorcycle in sync with her. Beastboy had gotten trapped in daisies that kept spraying him with water and was currently out of the chase.

Mumbo ran in front of them all, though, laughing as money swamped his hat which he held in his hand. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's eyes became a shining white as she lifted up now glowing light posts and aimed them at Mumbo.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" He said and the light posts flew up in the air and away as if it was a natural thing.

Suddenly Mumbo stopped and turned around as Robin turned his motorcycle sideways, stopping with a screech from the wheels. "Well folks, this seems to be where I leave you all hang –" His words were cut short when a green monkey jumped down onto his turquoise skinned face. "This isn't part of my act!" Mumbo said while peeling the monkey from his face and throwing it at Raven. The green monkey changed into Beastboy the moment before he landed on Raven, sending them both on the ground.

"You will be stopped, Mumbo!" Robin yelled whole throwing an assortment of boomerangs at Mumbo. He dodged them easily, landing beside the tussled Raven and Beastboy.

"Oo, love birds~!" Mumbo chuckled to himself and pointed at Raven and Beastboy. "Mumbo Jumbo!" A magically enhanced handcuff connected the two by their right and left wrists. Having found a new source of anger, though, Raven's eyes glowed white once more as she sent a white convertible flying at Mumbo. "Next time, Folks,"

And he was gone.

Leaving only an irritated Raven and shocked Beastboy.

* * *

"Are you sure there's no way, Robin?" Raven asked for the third time, her irritation growing from the lack of help.

"We'll just have to find Mumbo, get him to make the cuffs disappear, and then send him to jail." Robin said, leaning against the kitchen counter. Raven and Beastboy sat in the chairs by the counter, having just attempted to slide the cuffs off their hands with butter and water.

Cyborg was sitting on the sofa with Starfire, trying to find any source to where Mumbo would be. "It won't be that bad, Rae! We can spend some quality time together." Beastboy said hopefully, trying to lighten the mood.

Raven frowned even more, wishing she could atleast have earplugs. Even if Raven secretly liked Beastboy's voice, it didn't mean that she didn't find it annoying at times.

And this was definitely one of those times.

"I can teach you how to play Mega Monkey 4, how to cook tofu, and how to dance to my awesome music –" He went on and on, counting one his finger every time he said a new idea.

"We have a lead." Cyborg said abruptly, standing up as Robin raced over to see where.

"Pier 6…Titans, go!" Starfire and Cyborg raced out of the room with Robin, Raven and Beastboy sitting glumly at the counter.

This was not going to bed a fun day.

* * *

"Come on, Rae; put a little more effort into it!" Beastboy said as she sat there, barely pressing the A button on the controller. Beastboy's fingers were moving rapidly on it though as he made an effort to beat Raven for the 50th time in a row.

"No." She answered dryly as she silently praying that her character would die already. But as if the Gods from above had heard her, her character fell into a lump on the ground.

"Beat you again!" Beastboy said excitedly while pointing at her with his right hand that was cuffed by the wrist.

"Right…I'm going to the bathroom." She stood, and Beastboy stood in sync with her. "Never mind…" She muttered, sitting down once more.

Beastboy flopped back down beside her as his eyes curiously looked at her. _If it weren't for her foul mood, this would actually be pretty nice_, Beastboy thought to himself while blushing lightly.

"What?" Raven said in a monotone. One of her eyebrows was raised at him as he shook himself out of his trance.

"Nothing…so do you, uh, wanna go, um –" Beastboy's mindless ramblings were cut short when the TV Screen changed to the view of Robin's face. His hair was slicked back from and his face had water droplets on it. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"Minor setback," Robin's voice sounded final, as if it explained the whole situation. "Mumbo got away, but Starfire managed to put a tracker on him. We'll find him as soon as we can…how are you guys holding out?"

"Not so –"

"I totally swamped Raven in Mega Monkey 4!"

Cyborg's head suddenly popped into the screen, having heard the game of his favorite video game. "That's cause she probably didn't try." Beastboy frowned and crossed his arms, sending Raven's arm flying from its spot on her lap.

"Oops…sorry," Beastboy said while letting his arms go back down to where they were.

"Yeah. Oops." Raven mumbled sourly, glaring at Beastboy from the corner of her eye.

"You two can argue later," Robin took control back over in the screen, switching off without a good-bye.


End file.
